Bri's Odd Experience
by J M Flag
Summary: The Animaniacs meet a girl. Is she a "normal" toon? Is she even sane? I only own my O/C, I fully disclaim the awesomeness of Animaniacs. Do not sue me, the only thing I have of value is my pillow.
1. Chapter 1

It was a long walk back to the foster center from Bri's middle school. She was on her way to the place she called "home" after the school play. She wasn't actually in the play itself, but she did have a talent for painting, so the drama club put her in charge as main stagehand.

Bri was honored at the position, but deep down, she knew she was given it out of pity. She wasn't _that _dense to think otherwise, but she also didn't have the courage to tell anyone off about it.

All she wanted to do now was to get back to the center and go to sleep,because what she didn't realize was that being main stagehand meant all the other stagehands depended on her to give directions. It also meant staying after everything was over to pull down and put back all the props,backdrops,and sets. By the time she left the school, it was almost 11:00.

_I wish I were someplace else, _she thought,_ a place where I didn't care about nobody caring for __**me**__. Maybe, I mean, sometimes I wish I was locked away in a looney bin for living in my own thoughts,my own dreamland. It would be kinda cool to create my own world. One where I could make things exist,just by thinking of them._

By this time, Bri was so entranced in her ideas,she wasn't paying attention to where she was walking,and she had wondered into the street.

_I'd have to have friends,too. Let's see...They would have to be animated, because I don't get along with people in the real world. _She started counting them off on her fingers, _Tom and Jerry? no...all they do is fight. Mickey Mouse? HECK NO! I __**hate**__ Disney! I've got it! The Animaniacs! I love those guys...and gal. They're sooo-_

At that moment Bri's thoughts were cut off when she realized there were lights shining behind her. She spun around,her black pony tail lightly slapping the side of her neck. The last thing she could remember was the loud screech of brakes and a dull _thump_ as she fell to the ground.

"Uhh...I'll have the pickle and broccoli pizza,please..." Bri groaned as she rubbed her eyes weakly.

She tried to open them, but they were too heavy and she had a horrible headache she couldn't explain. _Gosh, _she thought,_ now I know what a hangover feels like._ _I wish I could've found out when I was at least a little older then 13,though._

Bri's thoughts were again interrupted suddenly by a comical voice, which she guessed had an odd British twinge to it.

"Deeee-sgusting! Not even _I_ would eat that!" the voice exclaimed, "Well, unless I was hungry."

"Since when _aren't _ you, Wakko?" a high, obviously female voice cut in.

Bri's mind raced, _ Wakko?! Oh my gosh,oh my gosh! I must be hallucinating,or maybe I __**am**__ living in my head, and I'm locked in a padded cell! Is this what it feels like to be insane?_

Bri pulled her eyelids open as far as they would cooperate to, and to her great surprise she really was surrounded by three,very animated, yet very real, toon children.


	2. Chapter 2

It took a few seconds for Bri's eyes to focus on her surroundings. The first thing she noticed were those furry creatures she had seen so many times before on her tv screen. As soon as they realized she was awake, each of the tallest two grabbed an arm an pulled her into a sitting position,and without warning,they let out a howl.

"Hellooooo, Nurse!"

Bri blushed deeply,out of all the Animaniacs' catchphrases, she never dream that one would be used on her.

"That's a great shade of tomato,kid." the eldest stated.

"Yah,but that color isn't great for the camera,sweetie." the girl said as she pulled out what appeared to be a large powder puff and started dusting Bri with it.

Bri immediately started to cough and sneeze. "Oh, thanks a lot, baby powder was all I needed." she replied sarcastically, "And before you start to glue fake eyelashes on me or anything, do you mind if I ask a question?"

The eldest, um-thing, pushed the little one out of the way and spoke up, "No need. We're the Warner brothers!" he and the one with the floppy baseball cap announced.

" And the Warner sister!" the littlest added as she pushed her way in between the others.

"I'm-" the oldest began, but was cut off yet again by not-so-patient Bri.

"Hold it! I already know who you are. You're Yakko, you're Wakko, and you're-" Bri let Dot finish. Right now, she was too tired and confused to say her whole name right, and she didn't want to cross paths with Miss Drama Queen, U.S.A., here.

By now, Dot had caught on, "Princess Angelina Contessa Louisa Francesca Banana Fanna Bo Besca the Third, but you can call me Dot- or cute- whichever you prefer."

Bri sighed and rubbed her eyes to see if this really _was_ happening, but things seemed to stay the same.

"Yah, I know who you are. That wasn't my question, though."

"Well, before you ask your question, let us ask _you_ a question. What's your name?"

"Fair question. My name is Bri. Bri Williams."

Yakko grinned mischievously, "Well, Bri-Bri, what's your question?"

Bri rolled her dark eyes, "My question was why is everything so _sketchy_? And you can just call me Bri."

"What d' ya mean by 'sketchy'? Cartoons are always like this." Dot piped up.

Bri was starting to get frustrated, "Yah, that's the _problem_. I've never been a cartoon."

Now it was Yakko's turn to look confused, "Ehhh...hate to doubt you, Bri-Bri, but if you've _never_ been a cartoon before, what's with the white gloves?"

" Bri. My name is Bri. And as for the gloves, they were a free hand-out at a magic sho- WOAH! New question! How come I only have four fingers on each hand?!" she squeeked.

"Correction. Three fingers on each hand, that little thing there is called a thumb." Yakko smirked.

"Ha, ha." Bri said dryly, "And, hey, why don't I look like you guys? I'm just an ordinary human toon."

"Why would you look like us?" Wakko spoke up for the first time.

Bri opened her mouth to say something, but apparently changed her mind and started again, "Oh, I don't know. Never mind,forget it. I just assumed I would." she said lamely.

At this, the Warners glanced at each other and blinked with that awkward ***plink,plink *** sound. Was this strange new kid serious? And if she was, was she just seriously crazy?


	3. Chapter 3

"What's wrong? Why are you lookin' at me like that?" Bri furrowed her eyebrows. " Let me guess, I've either got something _really_ yucky stuck in my teeth, or there's a monster right behind me ready to pounce."

" Nope, no monster behind you, but my pet is right here in this box!" Dot said proudly as she displayed a little white container.

Just as Bri was about to protest her dislike in rodents, a hideous, green, dragon-like monster escaped the box and roared right in her face.

But, to the Warner's, not to mention the thing's surprise, Bri wasn't scared at all, in fact she seemed entranced with the creature.

"Cool!" she exclaimed as she reached out to pet it, " A dragon!"

With a yelp of terror, the monster's eyes grew wide and it ran screaming into the distance.

Now the Warners stared at her in complete awe.

"What's the matter now?!" Bri exclaimed

**A/N: sorry this is so short, I will make it up! This is sorta just a mini chapter! Thanks for reading, and please review! J.M.**


	4. Chapter 4

"Are you really that surprised I wasn't scared of a lizard?" Bri asked.

Yakko shook his head, as if to clear himself of the daze he was is. Wakko and Dot followed suit and did the same, but still continued to stare at Bri in disbelief. For once, Yakko seemed to be at a loss for words.

"Well, we've never seen a girl-not to mention _anyone_- have that reaction to Dot's pet before. You're the first one who hasn't gone bezerk after seeing it."

Bri shrugged her shoulders, "What can I say, my brother used to have an iguana."

Hearing this, Wakko's eyes got big and his tongue seemed to hang out even further.

"You have a brother?"

Bri jerked her eyes up in surprise, she had never told anyone about him before.

"Yah, sorta." she answered nonchalantly.

"How can ya 'sorta' have a brother?" Wakko persisted.

Bri suddenly seemed annoyed, but softened as she spoke, "Well, I dunno, I just do, I guess. His name's Josh, but I haven't...um, _seen_ him for about two years."

"Why not?" Wakko continued, his quirky grin lowering a little, "Are your parents divorced? Does he live with your mom or dadoo?"

"Umm...Well, kinda. My parents aren't divorced, but he does live with them..." Bri trailed off,she was starting to feel uncomfortable with the topic at hand.

Wakko wanted to keep asking questions, but Yakko could see Bri wasn't up for it, so he stopped him.

"Stop pestering the girl, Wak, you're starting to sound like Mindy." he said.

Wakko couldn't help but to turn on the annoying switch and ask,

"Why?"

" Ha, ha, very funny. Besides, pestering girls is _my_ job!" Yakko replied as he turned to Bri and wiggled his eyebrows.

This, apparently,was a mistake. Bri got a horrified look on her face, then, with giant stomps, walked over to Yakko and pulled a mallet out of nowhere.

"Listen, _**Bucko**_. You lay a hand on me with any such intentions, and I. WILL. GRIND. YOU. INTO. HAMBURGER. Got it?" she stormed, pointing a finger in his face.

"Eeeh... all clear, Sunshine." Yakko replied sheepishly as he pushed her finger away.

"By the way, if you, again, aren't a toon, especially a special toon, where did you get _that_ ?" he inquired, pointing to the giant mallet, still poised above his head.

Bri immediately put it down and shrugged.

" Beats me. Uhh... Hammerspace, I guess. But you _have _to believe me, I'm _not_ a cartoon!"

"Okay, okay. But where _did _you come from?"

"Burbank, but not this Burbank. It was well... different, more textures, more shades of color, more shadow. More 3-D_ish_."

"That clears up _everything_!" Yakko commented sarcastically, " But how did you get _here_?"

Bri thought for a moment, " I dunno, from what I can remember, I was walking down a road, and I was hit by a car. Then I woke up here. But, boy, do I have a headache." she sighed, rubbing the back her head.

With one swift move, Yakko swooped Bri into his arms. This, of course, took her by complete surprise, and she let out a yelp.

She began to pull out a smaller mallet, "I thought I told you..." she warned him.

"Hey, hey, hey. That's not what I had in mind! If you were hit by a car, and now your head hurts, you should see Dr. Scratchy." he said, also noticing that even though she was about his height, she was very skinny and didn't way much more than Dot did.

Taking that in mind, he also added, " Then we can go back to the watertower and eat lunch."

"Faboo, I'm hungry!" Wakko stated.

"Don't worry, I could always make you some of that broccoli-pickle pizza you wanted earlier." Dot teased.

Oooo :) oooO

As soon as she heard the wolf-like howl, Hello Nurse closed her eyes and braced herself for the worst. But after a few seconds, she realized one of her arms wasn't full of Warner, and one cheek wasn't wet.

Hesitantly, she opened her eyes, and nearly dropped Wakko when she saw that the oldest warner had _his_ arms full with a half-annoyed, dreary looking girl.

"Who...who's that, Yakko?" Hello Nurse asked.

" This, sweet-cheeks, is Bri. We found her outside the lot and she said her head bothered her, so we thought maybe Scratchy could help." he replied.

"First off," Bri intercepted, " I said I had a headache, not that I hear quiet voices in my brain- well, not always. Secondly, PUT ME DOWN! My legs do work, thank you."

Yakko promptly set her down and jumped into Hello Nurse's free arm, giving her an extra long kiss to make up for what he had missed.

Hello Nurse sighed and shook her head. Some things will never change.


	5. Chapter 5

Dr Scratchansniff was in the middle of trying to figure out a case. It was very confusing to him how a person could think he was a bar of soap. Oh well, at least this patient was clean.

"Dr. Scratchansniff, the Warners are her to see you." Hello Nurse said through the intercom.

"I'm very busy, Nurse. Can't you tell them to come back tomorrow?" Scratchansniff sighed.

"It's pretty important, Doctor, they want to see you as soon as possible."

Scratchy was starting to wonder if an early retirement as really so bad. After all, he already ran the studio bingo,once, but that was a different story.

"Alright, Nurse, send them in."

Right then, the Warners burst through the door,singing to the tune "Camptown Races."

" Seeing Scratchy is what we like to do! To do, to do! Eating is what Wakko will do, all the do-da-day!"

"Eeigh!" Scratchy yelled as all three of them kissed him at the same time.

"Enough with the zany! Sit down, all of you! Do I make myself clear?"

"We don't know, but we can make ourselves clear!" Yakko said, then snapped his fingers, making him and his siblings transparent.

Then he snapped again, and turned the back to normal.

"Now we're opaque!"

"No,no,no, you stupid kids! That's not what I meant!" Scratchy yelled.

Bri smirked and held out her hand.

"Oh, is this what you mint?" she asked, shoving a Peppermint Patty into his mouth.

"Aack!" Scratchy coughed and sputtered, then spit out the candy. "I'm allergic to peppermint!"

"Well, geeze. How should I have known, it's not like there's anything on Wikipedia about it!" she huffed.

"Yah," Yakko stuck his nose in the air, " I guess _some_ people's allergies aren't important enough to be mentioned!"

"Who are you anyway?" Scratchansniff asked Bri.

Bri decided to have some fun with the Polish psychiatrist, " Let's see, who am I today? H.M. Murdock?Marie Antoinette? I've got it! Elementary, my dear Watson!"

Scratchy looked at her stangly, then turned to Yakko.

"Where'd you find _this_ cuckoo?"

"Just outside the lot, Scratch. She was unconscious, and when she came to, she said she was never a cartoon. Then she said she was hit by a car and she woke up here. She's also got a headache." Yakko explained.

"I see..."

Bri frowned, "Hey! I don't suffer from insanity!" she turned, breaking the fourth wall, "I enjoy every minute of it!"

**A/N: thanks for reading! For anyone who is mildly interested, H.M. Murdock was an insane pilot from the old tv show, the A- Team. And Yakko says he's allergic to anything with lactose in it after the credits in episode 25. Thanks again, JM**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Sorry for not updating sooner, I've been pretty busy. This chapter is kind of slow, mainly fluff stuff, but it gets interesting at the end. Thanks for reading, please review and tell me if I should continue with the elaborate plot I have planned. Mwahaha!**

**I should probably put a disclaimer here instead of the summary, so here: I don't own any of the awesome characters in Animaniacs that have been read into so much, don't sue me, I am a poor student that only has a pillow and frosting as valuable items... But I do own Bri-Bri, and the other random thoughtlessness that may appear in here.**

* Bri's POV *

This is pretty fun! I get to be a cartoon, (although,a human one, shame) I get to hang out with three of the most awesome creatures on the face of ,um, this planet, and people see me as I want them to, as me.

I'm actually surprised about the similarities and differences between this world and the one I'm used to. For one, I noticed that, yah, people do have cellphones and techy stuff, but they aren't dependent on them. Wow.

Another thing is, even though there are some real yutzes out there, for the most part, toons are very intelligent.

And the Warners, they're just almost endless fact machines. Dot has the "girly" knowledge, Yakko is basically a walking encyclopedia, (not to mention a slightly perverted one...) and Wakko _is_ smart, a sponge to whatever random facts he's exposed to, it's just he's not as loud as the others so he rarely gets to share anything other than, "I'm hungry."

I can't help but wonder; am I _really_ insane? If I'm not, then why can't I shake the feeling that I'm being watched?

_:)_

*Third person POV *

This was going nowhere- _fast_.

Scratchansniff was trying to get the Warners and that strange girl they found to sit down and answer some questions. But, that was going to be hard to do. Yakko had pulled out a list and was singing the Baseball Hall of Fame players alphabetically, Dot was relentlessly chasing Bri around the room with a curling iron, and Wakko was contentedly chewing off the arm of Scratchy's office chair.

"Alright! That's it! Stop- NOW!" Scratchy nearly yelled his bald little head off.

True to Warner fashion, the three froze. Bri took this opportunity to snatch away the curling iron, snap it in half, and stick her tongue out at Dot.

"If I wanted my hair burned off, I'd ask. And I don't think I'd look good with a chrome dome, hmm?" she said, helping Scratchy carry the frozen toons to the half-eaten couch. Then she sat down and snapped her fingers.

The Warners yawned, dusted themselves off- literally, then hopped up onto the couch to join (what Yakko had dubbed her with) BriBri.

Dot scowled, "For a toon, you sure don't play fair." she glared at Bri.

"For a 'toon' I sure don't want hairspray melded into my DNA." Bri smirked back.

"Alright, alright! That's enough!" Scratchy broke in " Now- Bri, was it? Could you tell me your name and how old you are?" he asked pencil and pad ready in hand.

Bri smiled smugly, " My name is Aubrie Rebecca Williams and I have been alcohol free for thirteen years." she answered as she playfully hid an empty bottle behind her and pretended to hiccup. The other three began to clap and cheer as Scratchy just sighed. Three were bad enough, but a tag along- maybe even an insane one? Oh brother.

"Now, Bri, could you tell me how you got here and _why _you don't think you're a toon?"

Bri went through her whole explanation again as Scratchy scribbled away at his notepad.

"Watcha doin', Scratch? Look like fun!" Bri said, now suddenly right behind him.

"Looks like a pony to me." added Wakko, him and his siblings now behind him, too.

"Hey! You're not supposed to see this! It's only for me!" Scratchy exclaimed.

"Uh,uh,uh! Why can't we see, Scratchy?" Yakko prodded, "Are you looking at those bad inkblots again?" he said wiggling his eyebrows.

"_Again_? Shame! You really should see a p-psychiatrist about that!" Bri advised

"'Bad inkblots?' I don't even _own '_bad inkblots'! And I am a p-psych- I MEAN PSYCHIATRIST!" Scratchy yelled, then sighed in exhaustion, " Look, if you need anything, ask Nurse. I'm tired, so please just go."

"Fine! We know when wer'e not wanted! We know when we should just leave!" Yakko said as they all put on the big watery eyes and pouting lips, Wakko with his tongue still hanging out. They walked out the door with their shoulders slumped.

As soon as the door closed, Scratchy sighed and got up. He opened the door and (like you couldn't see it coming) was greeted with a bucket of ice-water.

_:)_

"So sibs and not-so-sib, whats on the menu?" Yakko asked as he pulled closed the shield-door on the water-tower.

Bri laughed, " I don't know, but if you don't find something quick Wakko will eat the menu."

"As long as it tastes good..." Wakko shrugged.

"We could grill hamburgers." Bri suggested.

"Ehhhhh...I don't think the people from Hamburg like you very much, do they?" Yakko commented receiving a wack on the head from Dot.

In the end, they ended up eating anything they could find that had sugar in it, and after Wakko won in rock-paper-scissors, watched Don Knots videos for the afternoon, the evening went a little less quietly...

"Sit still! If you dont stop moving I'm going to have to start over!" Dot yelled pushing Bri back into the chair.

Bri sighed, "Oh joy. This is the last time you're exparimenting on me, Dot! I don't need a makeover!"

"That's what _you _think." Dot muttered, brushing out a particularly knotted strand of hair, causing Bri to wince.

"You'd make a wonderful torturer, you know." Bri retorted, relieved that Dot had stopped yanking out her hair and was now walking toward the closet.

Dot looked at Bri's clothes: a faded old pair of jeans, black sneakers, a long-sleeved gray t-shirt, and a dark blue vest-ish thing that went halfway down her shirt. " Your clothes _are _the torture. What's the look you're going for with the vest? Buffalo Bill?"

Bri stuck her tongue out and wrapped her arms protectively around her shirt, "No. I happen to like it, and besides, it's not a vest it's a _waistcoat_."

" Waistcoat, smaistcoat, still looks like the textile factory threw up on you."

At the end of the argument, Bri ended up drawing the line at a just above the knee jean skirt, sky-blue t-shirt with black bands at the ends of the short sleeves, and after allowing Dot to put her hair in a side-ponytail and ribbon, her waistcoat.

~ ~ ~ ~ on with the story! ~ ~ ~ ~

Bri rubbed her eyes, it took her a moment to realize where she was; the coach in the Warner Bro. Water-tower that suspiciously looked like the trunk of a car. She squinted to see the Bugs Bunny clock show the time of 2:19. Something had woken her up, but she couldn't remember what.

Feeling her mouth was dry, she headed to the kitchen to get a glass of water. As she tripped along in her untied sneakers, she forgot to take them of after the third re-run of Tiny Toons, she gasped as she saw a huge shadowy figure loom in her path. Before she could scream, the figure lurched forward and covered her mouth with a gloved hand that smelled like dirty leather. She squirmed, receiving a blow to the back of her neck that sent electrifying pulses up and down her spine.

Then everything went black.

**A/N: DUH DUH DUN! Oh no! Why is Bri being attacked? I'm not very good with POVs, so just beware in the future. Things might get confusing after this evil villain has appeared (okay, maybe not) but please tell me what you think, and thanks for all the previous reviews! Oh, yeah, to anyone who thinks Bri has way too much toon ability for a human, and is able to use it so well, sorry,but I do have a plan for it in the future! JM Flag **


	7. Chapter 7

* Bri's POV *

Ouch. My head was pounding and I couldn't remember where I was, or why my head was hurting. I could feel that I was sitting in a chair, something rough-probably a robe was wrapped around my stomach keeping me in place. My hand were bound behind me, forcing my shoulder-blades together in painful way. My mouth was dry, reminding me of last night, and that I most likely wasn't in the best of company.

I figured I was probably bleeding, so I rubbed the side of my neck against my shoulder. I peered at my clean sleeve. If I had been bleeding, it had stopped and dried by now.

Right then, I heard the _clang _and _ca-chunk _of a door opening and closing near-by. When I tried to lift my head a little too fast, a pain shot through my neck and made me gasp slightly. I thought back to what I assumed was last night when Yakko was telling me about toons healing fast, but if the injury was serious, the pain would last until it was treated. Great.

I looked up more slowly this time to see that I was in what appeared to be a warehouse of some sort. The ceiling was high and the only windows in the place were about 15 feet above the concrete floor. All the walls were painted a dull light gray-ish color. The walls I could see were bare, except for the one to my left was filled with cupboards, drawers, a sink, and a cart that was stocked up with medical tools. Oh crap. If I didn't find a way out of this place soon, I would be I nbig trouble.

A man in a white lab coat was washing his hands,he was tall and lanky, not the kind of guy who grabbed me. He turned to me and I made a mental note of his description. He looked about six and a half feet tall, had dark, but graying hair, steely blue eyes, and ( cliché of all clichés) a jagged scar under his right eye.

"Ah, I see the test subject has awakened." he said, his voice had a deep, theatrical touch to it.

I swallowed a couple of times before I responded so my voice wouldn't falter, " Hiyya, Dr. Frankenstein! You know, before you take my brain out, I suggest you find one for yourself."

He laughed, not a fake laugh, but a genuine laugh like he hadn't just been insulted, " After all these years, I see you haven't lost your sense of humor, Aubrie."

A lump of fear rose in the back of my throat, but I swallowed it down and tried to keep my voice as casual as possible, "Am I supposed to know you?" I asked.

He laughed that chilling laugh again, "No, I guess you probably don't remember me, as changing dimensions sometimes has that affect on young children. But I remember you."

**A/N: Who is this guy? How does a cartoon know BriBri, and why did he say "young children"? EEEIGH! Please review! Thank for reading!**


	8. A Twist in the Plot and More Questions

"Well,sibs, let's go!" Yakko said as they jumped down from the railing on the water-tower, "We're off to save BriBri! Or was that 'see the wizard'?"

"How are we going to find her?" Dot asked, slipping Bri's waistcoat on to give to her when they did. "You know, this thing isn't half bad...brings out my cuteness a little more."

Yakko tapped his chin, thinking of a way to track their missing friend. After a few seconds, his eyes lit up, "Wakko! Do you _have _to eat all those lightbulbs? You'll keep us up all night if you sleep with your mouth open!"

Dot face-palmed, "One more corny joke and you'll regret it, Yakko." she warned.

"Define 'corny'," he answered, "Anyway, have you seen 'Emperor's New Groove' ?"

"You mean the Disney movie where they followed the dotted shapes and ended up at the castle?" Wakko asked.

"Yah," Yakko nodded, "Well, we _aren't_ going to do that."

"What are we going to do?" Dot rolled her eyes.

Yakko lifted a finger, "Eeeeehhhh... Have either of you ever heard of a 'plot hole'?"

:P

_Meanwhile... _

"You know, doc? That's all very well and interesting, but could we get back to the plot? What am I doing here, and what do you want with me?" Bri asked. The man laughed again. " Your laugh really isn't enjoyable, doc, in fact, its getting to be number one on my 'creepy things to avoid' list"

The elderly man raised his eyebrows, " You never did like my laugh. I've always wondered why. Maybe we shall find out in the coming days, my dear. Hmm?"

"Listen, bub, I don't know who you are! I've never met you before, in fact, I've never even been a toon before until yesterday!" Bri exclaimed.

"Ah, are you sure of that?" he asked, amused at Bri's perplexed expression. "Perhaps I can jog your memories. Does the name 'Martin Lewis' mean anything to you?"

Bri almost shrugged, but thought twice about it, "I don't hear any bells ringing, Dr. Frankie"

"Well, let's save that for another time, and let me introduce myself, my name is Dr. James Lewis. And this," he gestured around him, "Is my humble laboratory."

"Okay, Louie. I'm BriBri, and I'm also quite insane at the moment, so would be so kind as to why you though _I _was the perfect subject for your quirky dental experiments?" Bri quipped.

"Of course, of course! Well, it's simple, my dear. Actually you're here to be experimented on. As for why, it's because you're the only changling toon left to experiment on."

Bri looked at him strangely, "Huh?"

"That's right, 'changling', but as I am not a patient man, I will save the history lesson for another time and start with the experiments now." he answered, then turned around to reach into one of the cupboards for a syringe. In a flash, Bri was standing behind him, pulling his arm behind his back, and pressing the blade of a Swiss Army knife against his throat.

"Look, Dr. Quackenpants, I don't want to use this, but I will if I have to. Now tell me where the closest exit is, 'cause I'm _not _going to be one of your experiments!"

The doctor looked down slightly, " How resourceful, a pocket knife. I'm sorry you feel that way, Aubrie, but if you won't cooperate, I will be forced to take extreme measures. Roberts! Bring him in!"

Bri turned her head to the side to see the burly man who had abducted her the night before. In his arms was a boy, about eight years old with jet black hair and blue eyes struggling to get away.

Despite his toon appearance, Bri recognized him immediately and dropped the knife with a clang, "Josh!" she exclaimed, a tear threatening at the corner of her eye as she rushed toward him.

**A/N: BriBri's brother? He's a toon? And how does BriBri have a past in the toon's dimension? Will the Warners find her on time? Please review! **-JM** Flag**


	9. Chapter 9

"Well, sibs, here we are!" Yakko said cheerfully as he pulled the black circle off the asphalt of alleyway.

"Where's here?" Wakko asked, reaching into his gagbag for a sandwich.

Yakko all of a sudden appeared wearing a deerstalker cap and tweed cape. "I have no clue. That's why we should look around and get one!" he smiled, pulling out a magnifying glass.

Dot crossed her arms and tapped her foot, "I thought we all agreed to stay away from the Hercule Yakko bit after the 'you-know-what' incident."

Yakko shrugged and stopped blowing on the bubble pipe, "Fine, let's just hurry up before something-gasp!-bad happens."

Wakko stopped eating his sandwich for a second, "But I thought nothing bad could happen before we showed up. Isn't that in all the bad guys' contracts?"he asked.

"Oh fine. Tell the whole audience." Yakko said, giving him a _really? _look, "Besides, not all bad guys play by the rules." he added

* * *

* Bri's POV *

The first thing I was aware of when I woke up was the painful heat still lingering in the back of my neck. Three times in the last two days. I must have broken a record or something.

I pulled myself up into a sitting position with my back against a wall and rubbed the back of my neck with a gloved hand. At least I wasn't tied up again.

Then something came to mind. Why was I so stupid as to run forward like that unarmed. Wait. Now I remembered. It was because that big buffoon had a little kid in his arms. I knew him and... no, it couldn't be Josh. It wasn't possible.

_* Flashback *_

_It was late and Bri's parent still hadn't picked her up from rehearsal yet. A car drove up, it was her neighbor. Bri said hello and jumped into the backseat, unprepared for what Mrs. Henders was about to tell her._

"_Bri, I have some bad news."_

_The next few days were a blur for Bri and she only heard bits and pieces of the gossip and news reports._

"_...terrible accident..."_

"_...drunk driver...bad weather conditions..."_

"_...explosion...no survivors..."_

"_...poor girl...no living relatives..."_

"_...bodies burned in wreckage..."_

_*Present *_

I was jerked out of my memories when I heard sniffling and sobs trying to be choked back. I open my eyes, and blinked several times at the bright florescent light above my head.

This wasn't the warehouse. It was a small concrete room with no windows, no furnishing, and only a large mirror that made one of the walls, and a heavy looking door. After reading all those fanfiction stories, I figured the mirror was probably double-sided, and I was being watched at this very moment. I stuck my tongue out at it.

The crying grew louder and I looked to the corner opposite of me. Egad. It was Josh, and he was sitting there crying his eyes out.

I forced all the confusing thoughts and memories out of my head and got to my feet. After fighting my way out of a dizzy spell, I walked over and sat down next to him and embraced him in a suffocating bear hug. Gosh, I never thought I would be able to do this again, and it felt so good.

He gasped and pulled away, and his crying became a little stronger.

I didn't know what to do, but I though talking to him might help, maybe he just didn't remember me, "Josh? Are you alright? Don't be afraid, It's me, Bri, your sister!"

He started to shake, but stopped crying and looked at me oddly, "I don't have a sister. She died a long time ago. And why do you keep calling me 'Josh'?" he asked and rubbed his cheeks.

Despite what he said, I _knew _it had to be him. He had the same eyes, messy hair, and even his voice was the same, "Because that's your name! Joshua Williams!" I said exasperated,. Things were getting too confusing, even for me.

"No, it's not. My name's Randy Beaman."

**A/N: What? How's BriBri's brother the one that that weird kid always talks about? Huh? Don't blame me if you don't like it. I'm just as confused as you are. Give me your ideas! **

**Oh yeah, Thanks to all you viewers! I've had 700! I'm famous! (okay, maybe not) THANKS and plz review! JM Flag**


	10. eeeeh, getting closer

**A/N: Sorry if this chapter seems a little weird, I'm trying to give an adequate expaination, and it wasn't the easiest thing to write in the world. But I do have an ultimate plan! Anyway, let's begin! **

"Whaaaaa?" Bri gaped at the little boy,her mouth almost hitting the floor. He reached his hand up and shut it,showing the slightest hint at a smile.

"If you keep your mouth open like that long enough, you'll start to catch flies."

"You're...wait. You're that kid who... Would you mind running that last part by me again?" Bri sputtered.

The little boy raised his eyebrows, " If you keep your mouth open like that..."

Bri sighed, this just couldn't get more bizarre, " No, not that, I mean, your name!"

"My. Name. Is. Randy. Beaman." he enunciated really slowly.

"No, it's not! Your name is Josh!" Bri said pulling her hand through her hair. When she put it down, she caught sight of something red. But it wasn't dark and crusty like dried blood should be, it was brighter, and smeared across, like it was... She held it up to her nose and sniffed. Ink.

"Actually, his name is subject 004. And your name is also subject 003." a voice interrupted. Bri looked up, and instead of looking into her reflection, the mirror was now clear, and she saw the "doctor" looking through at them from the other side. " Oh. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt your touching reunion, there." his voice came though a speaker just next to the glass.

Bri rolled her eyes and casually stuck her stained glove behind her back, "What's up, doc."

The little boy, name still undetermined, grinned cheekily, " Lady Gaga's hairstyle?"

"I see both of you have the same sense of humor." Dr. Lewis stated, " Although, since you have caused a great deal of chaos today, Aubrie - or should I say, 004 – I say we need to postpone the testing until tomorrow morning and continue with our history lesson. Shall we?"

"Fine with me, Louie." BriBri said, crossing her arms carefully not showing the red smudge. Who knew what this creep would try if he saw ink?

The man nodded and twisted the swivel chair he was sitting on and grabbed what appeared to be a large notebook or ledger. He looked up and opened the cover, "This is an old journal of mine, I kept it to reflect on the many happenings from my past." he said to the children, who were yawning exaggeratedly. " Let's see... Ah! Here it is: May 18, 1994. This was the day my son thought up the idea for and animated four new cartoon characters. This was at the start of his career in animation at Warner Brother's studios. He was only twenty-four, and did not realize that he had an ability that only a handful of people in this world do. The ability that those characters in the show called "Animaniacs" were created from. But let me make a long story a little shorter for you.

"See, when the studio decided to give the Warners a second chance at a show of their own, things started off with a blast. The studio wanted to add more characters to the later seasons and hired my son as an intern. One night, he went back to his apartment and drew a series of sketches of different animals, humans, anything he could think of, including sketches of the three Warner siblings and anamorphic creatures creatures similar to them. But all these he only drew in three different sizes, that of a male, female, and a girl child.

"Without knowing it, he gave the drawings an unexplainable energy, and they came to life. They were given the shape of the three anamorphic creatures he drew. They were amazingly intelligent, and they could change their shapes and species on a whim..." the elderly man trailed off, " They also gave me reason to hate life itself." he stated with a flaming passion.

* * *

**A/N: Uh, oh. Things don't seem to be going very well. Where is Quacky going with his story? Why is he angry at his son's creations? I chose tomorrow as that one date, 'cause it's my birthday! Yay! Thanks for reading! Please review! Okay, luv you, buh-bye!**


	11. Chapter 11

" Oooh... hating life itself." Bri tapped her chin, " That's pretty bad." she stopped and looked up at him, "You're not an emo, are you? You sure don't look like one. Maybe some eyeliner would fix that... Then again, you _could _end up looking like a mime, and that wouldn't end pretty. I hate mimes."

The old doctor looked up at her, only this time, there was no laugh, only a hateful glare, " Those _things _drove my son to suicide." he sighed, then waved his hand in the air, " Oh, of course, I wasn't all _their_ fault,I'm know that. Circumstances and other problems contributed to his decision, too. But those living animations were the straw that broke the camel's back, to borrow the colloquialism."

Bri gasped and clapped her hands over ( this is getting tiresome, so don't blame me) Josh's ears, " Watch your language! There are children present!"

All of a sudden, Yakko and his siblings jumped out of nowhere and he blew a kiss, "Mwah! Goodnight, everybody!"

Everything went silent, then the doctor got out of his chair and ran towards a door calling for the Roberts guy. Bri got up and stood in front of Yakko with her hands on her hips, "That's really all it takes?" she asked with a disbelieving look on her face, " Someone makes an edgy joke and you appear out of nowhere like a genie?"

Yakko shrugged, " If I'm close enough to detect it. But, sorry to disappoint you, I don't do lamps, and I don't do a very good impression of Robin Williams doing an impression of a genie."

"Huh?" Josh asked, cocking his head, and gaining the attention of the three siblings.

" How'd the Randy Beaman kid get here?" Yakko asked Bri, then turned to Josh, "Hey, kiddo! How's Colin? Pull any pranks lately?"

Bri was about to pull her hair out, "That's not Randy! For Pete's sake! Could we just get out of here before Attila the Hun gets back with Dr. Frankenstein?" she stormed, grabbing Josh/Randy by the hand and pulling him toward the door.

" Our special friends are here?!" Wakko exclaimed with a goofy grin.

" 'Tilla and Frankie?" Dot clasped her hands in front of her chest.

" Who is this 'Pete' and why are we doing this for his sake?" Yakko pondered.

Right then, the door slammed open, and the two villains burst in with angry expressions on their faces.

**A/N: AHHHH! Be afraid. Be very afraid. What's gonna happen to the Warner? Will they escape? Will you keep on reading? Will I stop asking dumb questions? Does anyone else know what colloquialism means? REVIEW PLEASE! **

**A/A/N(alternate author's note :P): To all you wondering, NO! I have not based any of this story whatsoever on A Scribbler's Reality Check stories. Those works of art have nothing to do with this drivel! This was only created from a brain-drizzel of mine. Thanks!**


	12. finally! or is it?

*BriBri's POV *

My mind was racing. The mad scientist and his hired ape charged through the door, right towards me and Josh. The quack was armed with a syringey thing and the goon with- well, big hairy arms and body odor that could kill a herd of rouge elephants. This was _not _my day.

I grabbed a handful of Josh's green jacket and skidded out of the way, leaving actual skid marks on the ground. Go figure.

The old guy snarled and leaped toward us, looking a little crazed, maybe even bloodthirsty. Either way, I wasn't willing to find out. My brain went to autopilot as I shoved Josh aside to where the Warners were doing anything they could think of to their new special friend. I think I heard one of them yell something along the lines of "pony ride!" in there.

Meanwhile, Dr. Jekyll was charging at me full steam, and I had no idea what to do. I felt my body take over and jerk out of the way. An idea sprung to my head and I tripped him, sending the glass vial and needle into the air. It crashed to the ground, splattering the bright green contents all around. A drop landed on my arm, making me wince with pain.

* * *

I sighed contentedly. It was all over. Or so I thought.

After the syringe shattered, the old quack really had no defense. With some help from hammerspace, I tied him up in a chair. I think he's gotten the hang of the golden rule pretty well by now.

As for Bozo the clown, he actually wasn't that much of a problem. Scratch that. He wasn't any problem because he was unconscious after Yakko's *clears throat * fertilizer salesman gag. Yah, I think both of them are pretty clear with the "do unto others..." thing, by now.

Yakko walked up to me with his arm around Josh's shoulders, " All's well that ends well,huh, BriBri?"

I shook my head, " Not for Timmy, he's the one who gets_ stuck_ in the well." I answered tiredly.

"Oh, yeah, that pocket knife in your glove was pretty clever." Yakko said, peering at the red smudge. "What's in the other one, a lock pick?"

"No, that's in the hem of my waistcoat, actually." I smirked.

Dot felt around the edges of fraying material and pulled out the thin metal tool, then shrugged, "Who knew?"

Yakko looked down at Josh who yawned and rubbed his drooping eyelids, "Let's say we go home, get some rest, and leave these two circus-freaks to the police." he suggested.

I pulled myself out of my thoughts and shook my head, "Not yet. I need to get some information first." I told him before walking over to the doctor.

He looked up at me, eyes filled with hatred, "What?" he spat.

"I'd like you to answer a few questions for me, Louie."

He laughed, "What makes you think I would do that for a creature like you?"

I leaned against the wall, partly to look casual, but mostly to steady myself because I was still dizzy, "Something tells me you haven't met Dot's pet, yet, have you?"

**A/N: Uh Oh. Will BriBri get her answers? I hope she does. Sorry if this chapter wasn't so great, but it had to be done. Please review and thanks to all who have read this far into my story! (I don't have much patience for long stories myself... meh) JM Flag**


	13. who allowed me to do this?

**A/N: Sorry for the wait, guys! This is only a fraction of what there is to come! Be prepared! MWAHAHA!**

They had tried everything. Dot's pet, Yakko's continuous ramblings,a pointless cameo from Pip,even Wakko's mallet had little effect on the scowling doctor.

After all these efforts, an idea struck BriBri, and she decided to give it a shot. As tired as she was, she put on the best act she could and walked up to where the doctor was tied up and leaned on his shoulder, much to his annoyance, " What's the big secret, Louie?"

He gritted his teeth, " There's no secret, Aubrie, if you had a more capable mind, you would have figured this whole thing out by now. And could you please not refer to me as 'Louie'? It's so undignified."

Bri shrugged, "It's either that or Jamie, but I didn't think it fit."

"Make fun as much as you want, but you'll get answers out of me quicker by 'working' for them" he smirked slyly.

Bri rolled her eyes and put her hands around her neck in a fake gagging motion, "No way, Louie, being a cartoon is strange enough, I don't think being mutant would help any."

The old man sighed with slight defeat, "Oh, well. I tried, didn't I? Ask away, but I'm not guaranteeing you'll like the answers."

All the toons in the room turned and gaped at him. Finally, Yakko spoke, "What's with the sudden change of heart, Jamie?" he asked.

"Louie," BriBri retorted.

"Ehh, you call him what you want, I'll call him what I want." Yakko shrugged.

" I never said I wouldn't give you answers." the doctor said, " What have I to lose?"

Bri shrugged, "This guy is stranger than I thought," she turned to the fourth wall, " All you people reading this, don't blame us for this one. I think he was the result of _some_body's late night refrigerator raids. To sum that all up: blame the author for the weak characters."

Roberts had just came to at this point and was still a little groggy, "Who were you talking to?" he slurred.

BriBri tapped the computer screen, "Fanfiction readers, a wacky bunch of people, if you ask me." she answered.

Yakko jumped in front of her, blocking the viewers, "Yeah, yeah, yeah. Before you go any further, don't. These references to the show are just getting tacky." he said and turned to the screen, "heh, heh, heh. Don't mind me, guys! If you'd kindly just keep on reading, please forget past four seconds of your life and continue!"

_Off-screen voice, "'Bri's Odd Experience,Take 5,870,496, scene 547, ACTION!"_

"Eh- hemm" BriBri cleared her throat and turned to the villain of the hour, " First off, Louie, Why do you keep referring to me as 'creature'?" -


	14. Revelation

"It's simple, actually, but to explain, I'll have to continue with my story." Louie said.

"What story?" Yakko interrupted.

BriBri rubbed the back or her neck, "Oh yeah, you guys weren't here yet. Well, Quacky was just telling Josh -"

"Randy" the boy interrupted, although looking a little confused himself.

"Josh and me about some family history." Bri said and then gave a word for word impression of the man, concluding with an actual flame effect for style.

Dr. Frankenstein cleared his throat at the end of her performance to bring the attention back on himself, "Bravo. I would clap, but-" he looked down at the ropes, " I'm not up for it at the moment. But back to your question. Let's see... where were we? Oh, of course. Now remember how I was telling you about those animations? After my son had introduced them to the studio, they started to drive everyone insane. Everyone in the studio did all in their power to keep those creatures away from the Warner siblings, who knows what chaos would ensue if they had? The CEO gave those _things _a special offer.

"Before this whole scenario, the Warner Brothers discovered a scientist who had found a way through the 'animated dimension' to the '3-D dimension'. Through many experiments, it was discovered the once you go through the 'portal', as it were, you couldn't return to your original dimension until you either contacted the right scientist on the other end, or died.

"The CEO of the studio, Thaddeus Plotz, offered those things two choices: either stay in this dimension with a form different from their original one in a 'solitary confinement' sort of thing, or go to the other dimension and live like humans with a normal life-span. At first they were adamant, they had no intention of leaving their home, but when they found out they would be living alone, away from anyone they cared for, they realized leaving would be the best solution."

BriBri cocked her head, " What does that have anything to do with you calling _me _'creature'?"

"Isn't it obvious?" the quack asked, " You are one of those animations."

* * *

Bri was floored, showing that feeling with, of course, an actual representation of that feeling by collapsing to the ground. As Yakko helped her up, she looked understanding, but also a little confused, "Where does Josh fit into all this? I mean, you said there were only three 'changling- creature'- I mean, only three of 'us'." she asked.

"There are," the man replied with a hint of boredom, how could anyone be so ignorant? " After my son found he had the ability to bring toons to life, he experimented once more, only with a single drawing this time, and that's how _he _got here."

"But why did you say I was the only changling toon left in existence? What about our 'parents'?" BriBri asked using her non-stained glove for air quotations.

The man shrugged, "What about them? They aren't alive anymore." the doctor said, crushing all the rays of hope BriBri had wished were true, " It was something in their composition, they had changed too much in the '3-D dimension'."

Bri sighed, it was getting harder and harder for her to focus, "I was thinking. If we were changed in the other dimension, does that include our names? What were they before this whole mess?" she asked a little weakly, "How did _I _suddenly get here? And how did you know where to find me?"

The man shook his head. "Your names didn't change, it was always Aubrie, Bri for short, and _Joshua_. I knew you would come back to the place you were most familiar with, as Joshua did, and as for coming back to this dimension how do you _think _it happened?"

Bri's eyes got wide as she made an odd realization, "You mean this is like some sort of freaky, twisted _afterlife _?" she squeaked.

Louie shrugged again, " I suppose you _could _look at it that way."

Bri was feeling pretty dizzy and weak, Yakko sensed this and put an arm around her waist to steady her, earning a half-thankful warning glance, "I have one more question – if this," she gestured to her human form, " Isn't my original form, how do I get back to 'normal'" she asked.

"Simple!" Yakko said, " You just have to concentrate, like any other toon power."

BriBri thought this was a good idea, so she closed her eyes tight and thought about nothing else except herself in Warner form. When she opened her eyes, she looked down and saw that, indeed, she was a Warner-like creature.

"Hellooo, BriBri!" the two boys yelled.

BriBri smiled, but in a overpowering burst, the memories of her childhood and entire life flashed before her eyes and she blacked out from exhaustion.

**A/N: Please tell me what you think of this chapter! I really enjoy the feedback! PLEASE KEEP READING!**


	15. Fini

Bri's eyes flutter open half-way. She foggily recognized her surrounding as the inside of a hospital room. "She's awake!" Bri heard Wakko exclaim with his silly accent. It sounded kinda familiar now that she thought about it, almost like...Yup, that was definitely it: All the Beatles mixed together if they were a midget.

"Heyya, Wakko." BriBri responded in a weak voice. _Hmm, my voice sounds a little different, too. Bouncy, kinda. That must be a side-effect of Warnerness. _She smiled at the thought.

Her eyes suddenly popped open wide when she felt a poke on her arm. She look over and saw Dot scowling at her, "Hey! Even though I'm probably heavily medicated right now, I can still feel that! Go find some bubble wrap, will yah?" She told the unhappy looking girl.

Dot crossed her arms, " You may look like one of us, now, but I'm _still _the cutest, got it?"

Bri rolled her eyes, "No arguments there, I'm not into clothes and make-up and stuff anyway, remember?" As she reached out and hugged the unsuspecting Dot.

"Yah, yah, I remember." Dot said with a smile, pulling away a little, "But I did change my mind about your waistcoat. I actually really like it." she said, handing back the worn blue material.

BriBri smiled, tugging it on over the – eh-hem - _very _thin hospital gown and clasping the single button. (_Goodnight, everybody!_) "Thanks."

Yakko walked up and cleared his throat, " Well, now that all that sentimental mushy stuff is over, lets get down to business. Wel-"

"I can't rap." BriBri interrupted with a smile.

"Ha, ha, very funny. What I was _going _to say was 'Welcome to Warner style, BriBri!'" Yakko announced."

"Yah. um, thanks anyway, but I'm not a Warner. I'm still Bri, and I still have a little brother." she responded, putting an arm around Josh, who was standing by the bed.

He looked at her, " Uhhh, hate to break it to you, but we don't look anything alike, and we're kinda not related in any sense of the word..."

"Oh, well, you're still my brother, and you're last name's still – and always has been – Williams." BriBri said, "So... What happened to Frankenstein and Atilla?"

"Eeehhh, the police came and got 'em." Yakko shrugged, " They tried to get away, but let that be a lesson to all - The first rule of cartoons: 'Gravity doesn't exist until the participant acknowledges it.'"

Bri laughed, " I'll keep that in mind. Sooo, why am I in here?"

"It seems that after a couple of whacks on the back of your head caused some damage, and you went off to dreamland for a few hours." Yakko said, twirling his finger around the side of his head and whistling.

"But now you're pretty!" Wakko added with a goofy grin. Dot smacked him and then his cheeks reddened, "Whoops, sorry."

Bri laughed again, "It's okay, Wakko, and thanks."

"The docs wanna keep you here over night, but you can leave in the morning." Yakko told Bri.

"Wonderful," Bri said, " That means I'm free at last! But, I think me and Josh might need a place to stay for a while. Hint, hint, hint."

"No problem. Our tower needs few more kids in it to liven things up. What do you say?" Yakko offered.

"Thanks. As long as I'm not playing damsel-in-distress when it comes to curling irons and stuff like that. Got it?"

Dot crossed her arms and frowned, "Oh, alright. Gee, I thought having another girl at home would be _fun_."

"Sorry." BriBri shrugged, then turned to Josh, " And about us not looking alike, maybe what that old quack said was a lie, hmm? In fact, I don't even believe our parents are dead, if they died because they changed too much in the other dimension, how could we be here? Who knows?"

_Fini – maybe_

**A/N: It's done?! Is it? I'd like to thank all my readers and reviewers! It's been sooo encouraging to have so many since this is the first fic I've posted. :D THANKS! Please tell me what you thought about this chapter and the story! Tell me if I should do a sequel or leave it as it is. OKAY, I LOVE YOU, BUH-BYE! -JM Flag **

**YAY! ****IM DONE, IM DONE,****IM DONE, IM DONE,****IM DONE, IM DONE,****IM DONE, IM DONE,****IM DONE, IM DONE,****IM DONE, IM DONE,****IM DONE, IM DONE,****IM DONE, IM DONE,****IM DONE, IM DONE,****IM DONE, IM DONE,****IM DONE, IM DONE,****IM DONE, IM DONE,****IM DONE, IM DONE,****IM DONE, IM DONE,****IM DONE, IM DONE,****IM DONE, IM DONE,****IM DONE, IM DONE,****IM DONE, IM DONE,****IM DONE, IM DONE,****IM DONE, IM DONE,****IM DONE, IM DONE,****IM DONE, IM DONE,****IM DONE, IM DONE,****IM DONE, IM DONE,****IM DONE, IM DONE,****IM DONE, IM DONE,****IM DONE, IM DONE,****IM DONE, IM DONE,IM DONE!**

**Slappy: We get it, already! You're done! Let it stay that way and quit jabbering! Geez, kids these days.**

**Me: Sorry :/**

**Slappy: SHE'S DONE! Quit lookin' at this junk and go find something decent to read, alright?**


End file.
